metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Hotted/Hotted (Canon)
Hotted is a planet found in Meteos and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Hotted defies usual planetary physics, in the way of it being a huge cuboid shape. It glows in a range of golden yellow to black, and has been determined to be approximately 73,000 kilometers in diameter. The climate is very hot on this planet, to the point that the iron-embedded stone on the surface shine the golden yellow that can be seen from above its atmosphere. From the surface, the sky can appear to be a yellowish haze, and there are some rock formations such as stalagmites and the like. Hotted appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Molten Hellions, sharing its grouping with Firim. ''Inhabitants'' The Hotteds share a similar body shape with those of Freaze and Wuud, being a bipedal race with one eye and two large, thick limbs that rest on the ground. The shape of the Hotteds' head is sort of a crown shape, with three large spikes protruding from them. The Hotteds are described as being savage beings, but have a major sense of duty. They are the second-largest consistently sized race in the local group of planets, measuring at 30 meters in height. They number approximately 50 million in population. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' To unlock Hotted, the player must fuse 4000 Fire, 800 Iron, and 50 Dark Meteos with 2 Rare Meteos of Soul in the Fusion Room. Hotted's Sound Set, Transpace, is fused with 700 Fire Meteos. ''Meteos Encounters'' Hotted bears 10 columns on its playing field, and boasts a huge amount of Fire Meteos that will fall upon the planet. After Fire, Iron is second highest, although not by much, followed by lower rates of Air and Soil, slightly lower rates of Dark, and slightly lower rates of Zap. ''Usage'' Hotted is an offense oriented planet to the highest degree, working somewhat like a lesser Gravitas. Any ignition has very little power, at least initially. Upon the second consecutive ignition, the stack will launch out of the atmosphere at breakneck speeds, with the launch power capable of carrying huge stacks off of the screen with ease. However, similar to Megadom, after the second ignition, further ignitions will have very little force behind them, to the point that any ignition will supply no force, requiring the stack to be grounded before anything can be launched again. In order to create a screen-wide stack without the use of a Super Rocket, liberal usage of Air Docking, and an incredibly fast hand, will be required. However, care must be taken as to avoid having too many Meteos on the stack; having too many will actually make it impossible for the stack to get off of the screen completely. However, if the user is fast enough, Hotted can flood many other planets' screens in seconds without breaking a sweat. With this, Hotted will need to be put in capable hands in order to be effective; a beginner will simply flounder with Hotted's high gravity, unable to get anything off of the screen. On a side note, Hotted is a good place to practice Step Jumping, due to its physics practically rendering it essential to making Hotted work properly. Meteos Wars Data Hotted made its second appearance in Meteos Wars, as Downloadable Content. To use it, the player would need to purchase the Planet Pack. Hotted experienced high rates of Fire Meteos, followed by about halved rates of Iron, and small, equal amounts of H20, Air and Glow. Hotted received a bit of a nerf in this incarnation, being slowed down more than what was necessary to complement the use of a controller, and its secondary ignition strength being cut down significantly, being incapable of carrying large stacks off of the screen, forcing its user to constantly send smaller stacks, like Hevendor. Coupling this with Hotted's lack of defensive abilities makes Hotted much more unwieldy. However, its mechanics allow it to charge its Planet Impact, Armageddon, with relative ease. Once its user learns to use its ignition mechanics effectively, however, Hotted can bury its opponents quickly and easily, and can use Armageddon to annihilate any chances of its opponent recovering from the onslaught. Gallery Block Designs CombinedG-H.png|Hotted's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Grannest. Backgrounds Meteos_-_Hotted.jpg|A depiction of Hotted's sky, with stalagmites visible, via Meteos. Trivia *The icon for The Power of Planets in the METEOS Book has a Hotted on it. *Hotted's name may be derived from the word "hothead". Pyros may be derived from the prefix pyro-, meaning "fire". Category:Canon Planet Pages